Sad Eyes
by Selenity Longsword
Summary: We Know Saionji Loved Anshi...but did he always love her? or did he move on?


Sad Eyes By Selenity Longsword  
  
Standard disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story. And that includes personal property so suing me would get you nothing. Matte Ne! enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
The young girls face seemed to be carved of glass, her green eyes hard, watching him moving around her room packing up his clothing and belongings. His long green hair swayed with each step and even his enemies had to admit he was strongly built, wearing a duelist uniform that molded to his frame. Reaching out she turned on the Radio desperate for some distraction to avoid thinking of him, hearing the song playing with a bitter defeat.  
  
Looks like it's over, you knew I couldn't stay  
  
She's comin' home today  
  
Why did this nice time have to end? But no he wanted Anshi, it was always Anshi who stood in her way, first with Utena and now with Saionji. She started to hate that calm shy girl in that moment. Seeing her as the reason she felt so dismissal.  
  
We had a good thing; I'll miss your sweet love  
  
Why must you look at me that way?  
  
It's over...  
  
Saionji heard the radio and frowned turning to glance at Wakaba, she knew he hated her choice in music, but always she would, then he heard the song playing and looked at the shirt in his hands.  
  
"Wakaba."  
  
He stopped unsure of what to say to her, looking up into those tear filled eyes, knowing that he truly cared for her, but he had always loved Anshi, they where destined for each other, and only Utena had stood in the way.  
  
Sad eyes, turn the other way  
  
I don't wanna see you cry  
  
Sad eyes, you knew there'd come a day  
  
When we would have to say goodbye  
  
Wakaba turned away from him, reaching up to grasp the edge of her curtain, staring out over the fields of Ohtori. She refused to speak with him, feeling as if he where ripping out her heart, only to walk across it for his desire to reach Anshi.  
  
Saionji walked towards her taking her small shoulders in his hands pulling her smaller frame back against his own, wrapping his arms around her in a silent beg for forgiveness. He knew she was hurting, he had sometimes marveled that this small girl could have so much heart and courage, it made him feel small by comparison. His chin rested against her hair, staring out at the birdcage where the roses grew.  
  
"Wakaba.I wanted to say."  
  
Again he stopped unsure of exactly what he wanted to tell her feeling her small body fitting so, so, so RIGHT in his arms. Wakaba took a step away from him breaking the embrace he had on her, before speaking softly.  
  
"Just go. Don't make this harder on both of us by trying to make it right. It isn't right and it doesn't feel right and I don't care anymore, I want you to leave!"  
  
Throwing herself on the bed she started to sob harshly, burying her head into a pillow to muffle the sounds. Saionji stared at her making a slow movement towards her, one hand reaching to her back stopping before making contact with her skin. Turning from her he picked up his bag taking one more look around the room, seeing the two mugs where they'd shared their morning chocolate, just hours before, listening to the song playing on the Radio.  
  
Try to remember the magic that we shared  
  
In time your broken heart will mend  
  
I never used you, you knew I really cared  
  
I hate to see it have to end  
  
But it's over...  
  
Magic, aye that was a good name for the feeling that ran through him in her presence, the feeling that he belonged with her, happy and content to simply, sleep with her close by, knowing that when he woke she would make him laugh, or surprise him with her illogical thoughts, or make him listen to that music anymore, which really when you grew used to it, wasn't so bad after all. Opening the door he stopped turning his head to look at her before closing it again, dropping his bag. Moving to her once more he drew her up in his arms holding her tightly to him.  
  
"Wakaba, I love you."  
  
With a soft gasp she turned into his arms kissing him repeatedly, now crying from happiness.  
  
"I love you too Saionji My Prince."  
  
As they held each other they knew beyond a doubt it was where they belonged.  
  
Sad eyes, turn the other way  
  
(Turn the other way)  
  
I don't wanna see you cry  
  
(Cry, cry cry)  
  
Sad eyes, you knew there'd come a day  
  
(Hey, hey)  
  
When we would have to say goodbye...  
  
(Ahhhh) 


End file.
